


Fast Cars and Freedom

by T4NN3R



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Young, country, in car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T4NN3R/pseuds/T4NN3R
Summary: Tanner is finally in town and Avery is excited





	1. Chapter 1

Tanner pulled into the small driveway, wondering if he had the right place. The blue paint on his 1965 Mustang reflected the sunlight behind him as he pulled out his phone.  
“Hello”  
“Avery! It’s me. Do I have the right place? I’m standing outside.”  
“Oh yeah I see you! I’m on my way down.”

Tanner watched as the door to the large brick house swang wide open, and out stepped Avery.  
She was just like he remembered her. Her long hair fell down to her shoulders in those messy waves he loved so much and her button down shirt came straight down to the top of her faded blue jeans. She was his cowgirl, and he was head over boots for her.  
“It’s been to damn long,” he remarked, wrapping her in a hug, “I missed you.”  
“Well I’m here now,” she said, and god he swore there was something sexy about the way the words fell off her lips, a light grin replacing them.  
She walked over to the passenger side of his Mustang and stopped at the door, looking at him expectantly.  
“Well? Where are we going?”  
“Wherever you want.”  
“We’ll see about that,” she almost sang, her voice as smooth as silk as it cut through his ears. The hell did she mean by that? And was he just imagining how much sexier she looked in the front seat of his car than he remembered?  
“How about the sunset? It’s still beautiful down here right?”  
“It’s the prettiest thang this side the Mississippi”  
“Then we’re gonna sit and watch the sunset together,” he said, putting the car in reverse.  
“That looks complicated”  
“What? You’ve never driven a manual before?”  
“Nope”  
There was an uncomfortable pause as Tanner contemplated what he was about to do.  
“Do you want to learn?”  
A light went off in her eyes as he asked her, and she nodded with eager excitement.  
They switched seats and he spent the next few hours teaching her how to drive stick.  
And now, here they sit, staring at the reds and yellows of the sun spilling out of the deep blue sky.  
“It’s so beautiful,” he marveled.  
“It’s soo romantic,” she swooned. Did he just hear that right?  
He looked over at Avery and found her staring back at him. Her brown eyes could melt his heart in a second. God he could get lost in them forever.  
Before he even knew what was happening, he had captured her lips with his. They sat there for a moment, lost in each other before things started to heat up. He quickly moved down to her neck, placing light kisses along her jawline and against her throat.  
She unbuttoned the top two buttons on her flannel shirt and the button on her pants. He started to place soft kisses down her chest to her stomach and to the top of her jeans. Each time he felt her muscles tense and contract beneath his lips. He looked up at her, as if to ask for permission, and she bit her lip and nodded eagerly.  
He pulled her jeans down to her knees. She was wearing lace black underwear. He slowly began to rub her through the underwear his eyes drifting back up to gauge her response.  
Avery’s breathing became a little uneven then, as she watched him pull her underwear down and start to rub her sex in smaller circle patterns.  
“Your ha-having too much f-fun with this,” she managed to stutter out. “Get on with it.” She tried to sound as commanding as she could.  
Well, he thought, here goes nothing.  
He dipped his head down and laid his tongue flat against her. Her breath caught then, the muscles in her back tensing up and a soft moan escaping her lips. He then proceeded to move his tongue up and down her, slowly and surely. Her hand slipped down and tangled her fingers into his dark hair to guide him where she needed him most. He waited until she had gotten used to the feeling of his lips on her before he pushed one finger in.  
“Fuck,” she moaned as her hips bucked down into his face softly.  
He hummed into her, watching as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.  
She could feel the pressure building in her stomach as she inched closer and closer. Then he decided he needed to step things up a notch, so he focused his younger on her clit and pushed a second finger into her.  
This time her moan was a lot louder. And a lot hotter.  
“S-speed up”  
He started to pump is fingers in and out a little more forcefully, eliciting all kinds of moans and breaths from Avery. She could her toes curling, her hips raising off the leather seats as the knot in her stomach began to untie.  
“I-I’m cl-close”  
He then pushed both fingers in once, curling them upward as he licked her clit.  
That’s all it took to send her tumbling over the edge, mumbling a train of profanities as she rode out her high.  
Tanner wiped his mouth with his shirt as he started to speak  
“That was-“  
“Fantastic.” Avery finished for him, breathing heavily as she recovered from her orgasm.  
“I was gonna say hot.” He grinned.  
“We are sooooo doing that again”


	2. Fast Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner finds something new about Avery

"Avery!"  
Tanner had just gotten done with the car. His electric blue 1965 Ford Mustang sat in the garage. There was nothing on earth he loved more that that car.  
"Coming!"  
There was only one thing on earth he loved more that that car.  
"Hey babe," Avery said, walking out of the front door of the house. She had stayed over all week because of spring break.  
He had just put a chip in the motor and pipes on the car. Now it sounded, and drove, fast. Really fast.  
"It looks good babe."  
"I didn't change how it looked, A," he laughed, "I changed how it runs."  
Tanner opened the drivers door and turned the key, causing the engine to roar to life. The pipes made the car sound a lot meaner, and as he pumped the accelerator, he looked up at his girlfriend to see her reaction.  
Oh shit.  
She was biting her lip. She only bit her lip when she was turned on.  
He pumped that gas again.  
She tensed up a bit.  
Holy shit, he thought, Averys hot for fast cars!  
"You wanna go for a ride?" Tanner asked, a smirk consuming his face.  
Avery nodded eagerly, walking towards the passenger seat, lightly dragging her fingers across the hood as she passed it.  
Oh he was gonna enjoy this.  
He pulled out of the garage and into the street. He then pushed in both the gas and the brakes to the floor, causing the car to roar angrily.  
Then he slowly let off the brakes, causing the rear tires to spin as the car stayed in place. Something in Avery's smile as she gripped the handle above her head melted his heart in an instant. Then he let his foot slip, the brake releasing completely and the car launching forward with impressive speed. Gripping the stick tightly, he pushed in the clutch and pulled back the stick into second, causing the car to speed up.  
The redneck girl came out in her then, as she rolled he window down and turned the radio up as high as it would go, singing along with every beat, every line, and every word.  
They tore down the gravel road, singing and laughing the rest of the day away.  
They pulled back in the carport at about sundown, the song fading out as he turned down the radio and shifted the car back into first. when he did, the car dropped into a lower rumble, causing Avery breath to catch a little.  
"Oooooh what was that, huh?" he asked cheekily as the car came to a stop.  
Avery gave him the best glare she could.

He threw the car in neutral and pumped the gas a couple times, and Avery crossed her legs.  
"Oh, someone likes the car."  
"Don't even," she breathed.  
Tanner grinned and pushed the gas again, causing Avery to grit her teeth.  
"You really-"  
He was cut off by Avery's lips on his, turning off the car and pushing him back in to his seat.  
He picked her up as he got out through the drivers door, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the house.  
They were both shirtless by the time they got to the bedroom, and Avery never wore a bra anyway.  
Tanner spun them around until he was sitting on the bed with her in his lap. She dragged her hands across his toned chest as he latched on to her throat, immediately hitting a spot that made her breath catch. She shifted her weight, rolling them to the left and pushing them backwards until she was lying on her back on the bed and he was above her.  
He was moving lower and lower with his lips, or at least she thought, as he was moving agonizingly slow. He loved teasing her. Taking so long she wanted to beg-and had a couple times-to get him to actually move lower. Dont get her wrong, she loves it, but sometimes its a little frustrating.  
"Tanner," she whined, "pick it up a little."  
"So pushy," he rumbled against her throat, but he complied, elegantly speeding up with practiced ease, dragging his hands down her sides to her hips. God he was good with his hands. Wether they were wrapped around the gear shifter of they were wrapped around her, he never let her forget how good he was with his hands.  
He kept kissing and licking his was down her chest to her abdomen, loving the way she tensed up every time he touched her. He had gotten to her waistline and kissed right at the top of her jeans, then he yanked them down and off her legs.  
"Mmmm someones excited," He smiled, dipping his hand into her underwear.  
"I swear if you dont make me come right now Ill do it myself."  
As much as he'd love to see that, he kinda had his heart set on doing it himself, so he slipped her lace underwear off and began kissing her sex.  
Her breath hitched the second he made contact, the lower half of her body tensing up.  
He layed his tongue against her and smiled when he heard his name fall from her lips.  
"Love it when you say my name like that," he hummed against her, making her breath catch and a small moan slip between her teeth.

He loved seeing her like this, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, back arching off the bed. He loved the thought that he could do this to her. His strong, intelligent girlfriend turning into a panting moaning mess beneath his touch.  
Avery was getting close, he could feel it. Plus, the fact that the usual profanities that spilled out of Avery's mouth had doubled in number was a big hint. He reached up, grabbed one breast in one hand, one ass cheek in the other, and licked her clit once.  
Averys toes curled, her back arched, and she screamed the first word that came to mind at the top of her lungs.  
"Fuck!"  
After a few minutes, Avery had recovered from her climax, and she looked over to see her boyfriend giggling.  
"What?"  
"You really like that car dont you."  
The her cheeks showed up bright red. "yeah."  
"I think its sexy," Tanner said, "Ive always wanted someone who loves cars, I guess Id just never thought about someone loving cars THAT much."


	3. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Tanner's Birthday, and Avery gives him a great present.

"Good Morning Beautiful."  
Avery squinted as her eyes adjusted. She forgot she had stayed over last night. Tanner and she had a uh.... fun time last night.  
"Happy Birthday babe."  
"Oh please dont make a big deal out of it, A."  
"Oh come on. Please?"  
"No streamers. No confetti, and absolutely, positively, no glitter."  
"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Can I at least give you a present?"  
"That depends, whats the present?"  
She rolled over so she was on top of him, staring into his eyes.  
"Well you know how you uh...please me a lot?"  
He chuckled at her choice of words. "Yeah."  
"I was thinking," she said, dragging her finger down his bare chest, "Maybe i could...return the favor?"  
Tanner looked at her, the confusion apparent on his face for a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization.  
"Babe, you dont have to-"  
"I want to," she corrected.  
You shouldnt feel like you have to...Im happy to...i dont mind getting nothing in return.." He was stuttering, trying to find what to say.  
Avery had never seen him so uncomfortable before, and she really liked it.  
"Nonsense," she cut him off, "You deserve something in return."  
"Babe-"  
He was cut off by her grabbing his manhood. He was still undressed form last night.  
"H-Hun I I don't want you t-to f-feel like you h-have to," He tripped over each word.  
"I know i dont have to," she leaned down to whisper in his ear as she started pumping him,"but I really want to."  
"A-are you sure?"  
She answered him by sinking down under the sheets.  
"Holy shit," he said, to no one in particular.  
He felt her kiss her way down his abs, stopping for a second each time.  
When she hit his waistband, however, he felt her stop for what felt like an eternity.  
"You can still back out if you wa-"  
He had to grip the sheets on the bed when he felt her lick a hot stripe up his shaft.  
Was was odd to him was the he heard HER moan when she took him in.  
Damn! She really was enjoying this!  
"Fuuuck," Tanner breathed as he hit he back of her throat. He let his fingers tangle into her hair. He didnt push her down or anything, he just loved her hair.  
He was unraveling embarrassingly fast. Damnit this was so unlike him! It had only been five minutes!  
"A-Avery im gonna...,"  
She smirked and licked him again, then took as much in as she could and locked eyes with him, holding his gaze the whole time.  
The second he realized what she was trying to say, he came completely undone, unloading in her throat and almost passing out.  
She came back up beside him and watched as he struggled to reagin himself, a proud smirk on her face the whole time.  
"Holy fuck babe," he panted, "have you done that before?"  
She shook her head proudly, chin held high.   
"How the fuck are you so good at that?"  
"I read a book,"she grinned.  
"Some damn book."  
"Now we're even."   
"I feel like I owe you one now."  
"Well seeing as you finished in...eight minutes," she looked at her watch. He covered his face in embarrassment. "how about this? Anytime, anywhere, you have to do anything i say for at least eight minutes."  
"Thats gonna bite me in the ass in the future isnt it? Alright. Deal." She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
